Hot Fudge
by thebluestbird
Summary: A series of one-shots about Leah's pregnancy. “Ice-cream… Cookie dough with brownies …and hot fudge, lots of hot fudge.”
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Fudge**

**BY: OZZIE13**

**I do not own anything Twilight related. **

* * *

Leah stared up at the ceiling. It was three in the morning and her will power was breaking down. Slowly she turned to her side and looked at the sleeping figure beside her. Poor thing hasn't had any sleep for the past week.

"Jake?" she whispered, shaking his shoulders. The action did not wake him.

"Jacob...Jake wake up." Leah said a little louder. Shaking him harder but still Jacob continued to slumber. This was beginning to piss her off: here she was trying to wake him up and yet he didn't even seem fazed.

"Jacob Black." She snarled and shoved him off the bed. He landed on the floor and in seconds was on his feet.

"Leah!" He screamed looking around the room frantically.

"Leah, are you okay?" Jacob asked worriedly as he sat on the bed in front of a Leah who was sitting Indian style. She rolled her eyes.

"Jake..." She whispered.

"Yes Leah?" Jacob asked while rubbing his face with his big hands, he was exhausted.

For Leah being shy was not normally a possibility – but tonight she was. Jacob looked at Leah and he knew right away why he was _again _being woken up at three in the morning. He smiled a goofy grin and pulled her in to his side.

"Come on baby, you can tell me what you want." Jacob whispered and kissed her temple trying to coax it out of her. Leah blushed and whispered:

"Ice-cream… Cookie dough with brownies …and hot fudge, lots of hot fudge."

Jacob chuckled and rubbed Leah's swollen belly, he kissed her cheek before bending down to kiss her tummy, he felt a kick and laughed. He got his tired ass up and grabbed his keys, praying that somewhere was open at three in the morning.

* * *

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Fudge 2

_Her tiny caramel fingers dig into the damp sand. Her laugh fills the air, making the wind sing along with her. Her black curls dancing carelessly with the wind. _

_She got up and starts running around the bare beach. Jumping and giggling with delight. The little girl ran to the water, and stood frozen at the edge of the sea. She slowly turns around, staring straight ahead. Her chocolate eyes, so welcoming and loving. The little girl kept staring as her peachy pink lips turned upwards, creating a dazzling smile. The sun was shining on her and she looked like an angel. _

_She opens her small mouth to speak, and says cheerfully:_

"_Mommy, I want hot fudge!" _

_*_

Leah woke up with a smile that would make a man fall to their knees. She holds her husband tighter, as she snuggles deeper into his warm body. She presses her lips lightly to his neck, as her smile grows. She closes her eyes and sees that little girl, dancing and yelling joyfully for _hot fudge_.

Leah let a chuckle excess her red lips.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asks, sleep evident in his voice.

Leah lifts her head to look into his eyes.

"I saw her Jake." She whispers, her eyes watering with bliss.

Jake brings his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes with amazement.

"Tell me about her." He whispers back.

Leah brings her hand to stroke his cheek.

"She's beautiful," she smiles. "She has your eyes," she laughs. "And my hair." Leah continues to explain the angel she saw, as Jake rubs her swollen belly.

"And you know what she told me." Leah said, smiling widely.

"What did she say?" Jake asks curiously.

"She said she wanted _hot fudge_." And as Leah finishes her sentence, she receives a strong kick to her stomach. The two future parents-to-be laugh.

"I guess she wants it now." Leah whispers, as the laughter dies down.

Slowly Jake got out of bed, he grabs his keys, and like always around this time every night, he made his way to his car.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I will be posting Leah and Jake, husband and wife, and future parents to be moments here WHEN I HAVE THE TIME. **

**I'm so used to writing angst, so this is kinda weird. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


End file.
